Moving on.
by Catrina Bethany
Summary: A friend dies, can she move on? ((Yeah, my summaries pretty much suck, please read it though! R/R!))


My first real fic. The others I posted were book reports, I would really REALLY appreciate it if I could get some reviews. Bad or good, I appreciate either.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (I bow down..) made the Harry Potter story for which certain characters from this story and the fictional (unfortunately) place of Hogwarts is located.

"I can't bear it anymore, the thought of her and him made my blood boil. But, this has been how all 4 of my years here at Hogwarts have been spent. The idea of Cedric, my Cedric, holding hands with _her_. Cho Chang, talented, pretty and smart quidditch player. It was enough to drive anyone mad, wasn't it? Everyone knew that Harry Potter was pining for her, why would she not go for him? He was cute enough, undoubtedly going to be famous. Cedric Diggory should be mine. Have I not let him know? Today in potions, I felt as if I would burst when he said hardly three words to me, "Pass the Lotiserum." His hand brushed against mine. It was wonderful. Alas dear diary. The dreams are coming more often, the ones I wrote about before. Except this time Potter was there. Potter and Cedric in the hedge, then gone. And me, pushing past the brush, thickening at every step. It's time to finish my Muggle Studies work."

Bianca's hand sought out the comfort of the leather bound book as the tears fell messily. Dappling the heavy books binding with salty dew. Life at Hogwarts was so different than when she had written the entry in her diary. So very different. After the triwizard tournament last year, Harry Potter defeating the Dark Lord again, and the death of Cedric Diggory, things had slowed to a complete stop. 

The book hit the wall with a great thud. A few yellowing pages falling from it in the process. A great beast of black scurrying away from the commotion. "Arnold." She coos softly, through muffled sobs. 

"Yes." The cats lips curve slightly as a timid tenor voice escapes.

"Am I a fool?" She questions the black feline, blood-shot eyes wandering past his brilliant gold orbs to the ceiling.

"Yes." The raven cat begins to clean itself idly. Interrupted momentarily as Bianca throws a pillow in it's direction, failing to hit him miserably. "If you'll let me finish..." The cat looks to her with an aristocratic air, "you are a fool for many reasons. For one, you had eyes only for Diggory, when you've been gawked at by plenty of boys your age. Potter, Weasely, all three of them." sticking out a claw, the cat darts around in fencing motions. "The Hufflepuff boy Townsend, and mind you that dear friend of yours, the 5th year, Harvey." He stops, catching her wayward glare.

"Arnold, you will not tell such lies. Out!" Waving her wand, and muttering her words, the pillow begins to forcefully shove the cat out the door. The pillow begins to jerk in radical circles, in a final display feathers burst and the case is back in Bianca's lap. Amidst it all, Harvey stands in the doorway, long willow wand in hand. Tapping it against his large callused hand, laughing jovially.

"I do like this cat Bianca." The tall boy leans to pick up the cat stroking it.

"I-I do too." She turns a shade of pallid crimson as she begins to scoop up the feathers. "He just needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. The cat in response turns nose high and leaps from Harvey's arms. _Tall, handsome... a bit lanky, but handsome none the less. Why haven't I noticed before... _Scolding herself mentally, she exits the room, walking with him to the common room.

"How are you holding up?" His strangely blue-gray eyes seem to churn with an unseen ocean. A storm in the brew.

"I-I'm doing fine. Really." She swallows loudly as she feels his hand on her back. A sick nausea caused by no doubt nervousness overwhelming her.

"I know it's been hard starting this year since Cedric and all." Harvey draws on, carefully, his voice in low undertones.

"Really Harvey. We weren't even close." She reaches behind her to remove his hand. Her mind races with curiousity of why she was fighting his touch.

"It's OK Bianca." He smiles and ruefully grins as he strokes the ebon cat as he passes. "Just try not to take all your anger out on the cat." He smiles broadly. With his black hair slicked back he almost looked suave. Like one of those folks you saw in the old muggle movies. 

"Harvey. Stop it." She stands up, moving his hand away. Her worse harsh and snapping. Stepping out of the common room, she walks down the hall, hands clenched in fists. 

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Harvey jogs down the hall exasperated. 

Spinning around to face him, she feels her cheeks getting hot but takes a heavy breath. Feeling the eyes of the paintings upon her. Oh how they gossiped. Within the next hour the Fat Lady across the castle would know everything, and make her _own _additions. The recant no doubt putting them in some wayward situation. Turning back away from him, the scatter of feet echoes through the "empty" hallway. The woman standing by the lake now going for a dip. 

"Can we go somewhere else?" She reaches for the sleeve of his robe, tugging on him to join her outside, tone pleading.

"Sure." He smiles wryly, walking along slowly at her side. His long legs easily making up for her quick pace.

A terrible whispering surrounds her, feeling as though a swarm of voices had engulfed her. First voices, then a ripping pain sears through her, following a black blur surrounding. 

Awaking in the arms of Harvey, they were running down the hall now. Footsteps following eerily, although she could see no one. "Harvey?" She croaks out, voice cracking slightly at the effort.

"Shhh." He slows to a walk, shifting her in position. Arms around his thick neck.

"Harvey what happened?" She wraps her arms around him tightly. Tears stinging her eyes. Again, the blackness engulfs her.

The first sensation felt was a cool damp cloth pressed to her already moistened forehead, wet with sweat. Reaching around blindly Madam Pomfreys hand holds her arms down. "Lay still child." She warns in a tempestuous tone. A chilled wrapper is placed in her tiny palm, clenching it tightly she opens it to see a bar of chocolate. Unwrapping it she eats it greedily. 

"And Harvey? Where's he?" She mumbles through bites of chocolate.

"Never mind that." She takes a cloth to her mouth, wiping the crumbs. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, everything started swirling in a mad fury. And then I woke up in Harvey's arms." Leaning against the creaky headboard. Twitching at the constant itching at her legs. The soft sensation was probably Arnold, and Bianca didn't want him found out. 

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately Bianca?" She questions, the notepad at her side jotting down miscellaneous excerpts of their conversation. "Exams rough?"

"Oh well." She swallows knowing very well she can't tell the nurse about her girlish crush on a boy who overlooked her, then being mortally wounded when he passed away. "Yes, my classes are putting lots of stress on me." Lips chapped from constant licking begin to leave her feeling dry. "Can I get a glass of water?"

Before Bianca's words escape her lips she stands up slowly and thumbs through an old book on the dresser. Nearly screaming as a heavy hand pulls her close from behind. Covering her eyes, she feels around numbly. Grasping the cool clammy hand tightly.

"Guess Who?"

"HARVEY!" She screams although is cut off before she can finish by his hand. Blue-gray eyes flash violently at her. 

"Bianca, do you want me to get in trouble? I'm skipping my potions class to come see you!" He removes his hand cautiously. And guides her back to the bed. Sitting on the edge with her. "What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" 

"I-I don't remember." She does, very well. Although at the time she still hadn't quite figured out what she was going to say. "You know, you're going to get us both in trouble." She sits, swinging her legs to and fro, averting his gaze. Gasping as his arm slips over her shoulder she looks at him in awe. Has he always been like this? Was she just now noticing? 

Cut off by another searing headache, she rubs her temples wincing. "Can you hand me that?" She points towards a second chocolate bar. "I'd rather get fat than have any more of these." She begins to munch happily on the bar. Mind momentarily at ease.

Startled by a crack of lightning outside the window he looks away for a moment, leaving Bianca an opportunity to glance over him. "That's odd, you know, it started pouring sheet of rain after I carried you in. Strangest thing." He rubs his chin, looking slightly estranged from the world. "Well, I suppose in August isn't unheard of." 


End file.
